Memento
by AshHole7660
Summary: (Disregards brotherhood and films) Ed finds his way back from the other side of the gate, but the homecoming is bitter sweet because Al and Winry have no idea who he is. Enter Memento, a beautiful beast who survives on eating the memories of people. She will stop at nothing to make Ed hers, and Ed wont rest until she is destroyed, giving Al and Winry their memories back.
1. The gate

**_AN: OK FIRST THINGS FIRST._**

 ** _I changed a few things around to make this work. I havent seen the films or brotherhood, so this takes place after the original anine. Also, Al did at one point remember his journey with Ed, but his memories were ripped away._**

 ** _Please enjoy!_**

 ** _~AshHole_**

Chapter 1- the gate

"I think I figured it out." Ed said breathlessly. He looked at the two shimmering stones in his hand. One was a fire red, the other a deep jade. Hoenheim looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Edward, it's no use. There is no alchemy here, I thought you would have figured that out after a year." The stoic older man said. Sighing deeply, Edward frowned, picking up the book he had in his lap.

"But you are wrong. This man, Aleister Crowley wrote a great deal about alchemy. I think he was originally from the other side as well." Hoenheim took the book, skimming it over with his eyebrows raised.

"maybe you are right, but why would he bring that along with him? That's a dangerous thing to do in this realm, especially in the time when this book was published." He handed the book back to Ed, who set it in his lap with the stones.

"But really, I think he figured it out. I did more research on this Aleister Crowley. He disappeared shortly after this book was published. He must have gone back to the other side. I'm going to find out when I get back."

"If you get back." Hoenheim corrected. Ed rolled his eyes, placing the two stones in his pocket.

"I need to find sulfur. I've got the two mythic stones he listed, now I just need sulfur and fire." He stood to exit the room when Hoenheim cleared his throat.

"There is sulfur in abundance in our storage room and I have a book of matches in the house. But please, be careful." Ed smiled.

"I will, I promise." He stood, exiting the room. "Al, Winry, I'm coming home."

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Hoenheim asked, looking at his son in disbelief. He was very doubtful that his plan would work, but he knew once Ed made up his mind nothing would change it.

"Yes, I believe so." He looked to the older man standing in front of him. A smile grew on his lips as he took the match box out of Hoenheim's hand. "You sure you don't want to come with me?" Hoenheim nodded his head.

"People need me here. I would hate to let them down during these rough times." The smile faded off Ed's face as he grew more serious.

"I understand. That's the same reason I need to go back. To protect Al and Winry. I can't stand to be away from them any longer." Hoenheim smiled.

"Caring, just like your mother." Ed smiled again.

"Thanks." He chuckled. "Well, I guess it's now or never." He took the sulfur and sprinkled it in a circle around the two stones, making a path leading to them. He took a match and held it between his fingers, hesitating a moment. His hands were trembling.

"Don't be nervous Edward. Everything will be okay." Ed bowed his head, trying to stop the shaking.

"It's just…what if you are right? What if it doesn't work and I just end up blowing us up? Then what? I did all this for nothing, and hurt us in the process." He swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. Hoenheim placed his hand on Ed's shoulder, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"It will Edward, you just have to believe in yourself. Your willpower is strong, stronger than anyone I had ever met. If anyone could find a way back it's you." Ed felt the corners of his mouth curl up.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that. My nerves are getting the best of me." He lifted the math once again and went to strike it against the box.

"Tell Alphonse I send my regards." Ed nodded his head.

"Will do!" He said as he lit the match in his hand. He inhaled sharply before throwing the match into the sulfur, which instantly lit up. When it reached the stones a giant blaze arose from the ground, glowing a bright orange. Then, without warning, the fire exploded, showing a black door in the blaze. Ed stared at the door in awe. He couldn't believe it worked! His heart began to pound so hard he thought it would beat out of his chest. He looked once more at Hoenheim, who was also staring at the door in disbelief.

"You did it Edward! I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I should have known better, when you set your mind to something, you accomplish it." He said, his mouth open in surprise. Ed laughed to himself.

"That's me. I've got mom's drive and your brain. It took a long year to find it, but I did it. I'm going home!" He said, walking towards the door. "I guess this is goodbye." He waved at him.

"Stop stalling! Go before the gate closes. I'll see you again someday. When this war is over I'll be sure to come back as well. Stay safe!" Hoenheim said, waving back at Ed. Ed took one more deep breath, holding it as he approached the door, reaching his arm into the blaze. He was surprised to see that the flames were cold to the touch. He shivered as his hand closed around the doorknob. He finally exhaled as he twisted the knob, opening the door slowly. He felt the cold envelope his body as a wind sucked him through the door, a strange, breathless feeling overcoming him. He felt his breath get stuck in his chest, a feeling of panic washing over him. Ed felt as if he was going to die from suffocation, and for a split second wondered if he made the wrong decision. In his panicked state, thoughts began to race through his mind. What if he was taken to yet another different real? What if the gate wasn't just two sided? He looked one more time at Hoenheim before being completely sucked into the darkness of the gate. Hoenheim watched as the door and flames disappeared, leaving nothing but two charred stones on the floor.

"Congrats, and good luck Edward. I'll see you on the other side."


	2. home sweet home?

Chapter 2- home sweet home?

"Ed floated in the void for what seemed like ages. He tried looking around but saw nothing but constant darkness. His eyelids began to feel droopy and he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

 _I have to be getting close to the other side_ He thought to himself. His eyes drooped again, his body beginning to succumb to the intense exhaustion brought on by the portal between the two sides. He saw a light in the distance in front of him.

 _Only a few more seconds you can do it. Don't fall asleep Ed. Stay awake._ He encouraged himself as the light got closer and closer. But sleep was unavoidable. His body began to go limp and his eyes fell again, his body unable to jolt him awake. The light was getting closer and closer, and he was getting sleepier and sleepier. Right as the light reached him his eyes drooped one last time. His vision clouded and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ed woke up with a pounding in his head.

"Wow, what a crazy dream." He said to himself. He moved to stretch out, but his arms hit something solid.

"What the hell?" He slowly opened his eyes, but all he could see was black. He began to panic as he lifted his arms to punch the top of his prison, when a sound startled him. It was the clang of metal.

"So it wasn't a dream! I really did make it back!" He laughed to himself. He really did make it back. He wondered to himself if a year had passed on this side as well. He couldn't wait to see his brother and future wife, his heart quickly beating in his chest. His thoughts were cut short when he remembered he was in a coffin.

 _They think I'm dead. That's why I'm buried. I need to get out of here._ He thought to himself. He then remembered once again where he was. Touching his real hand to his automail he concentrated hard.

 _I hope I can still do this. A year is a long time to go without practice._ He concentrated harder, but nothing was happening. He began to panic as his air supply was quickly running out.

 _I'm going to die in here if I can't get my alchemy to work I'm done for._ He sucked in a deep breath and held it, focusing all his energy into his hands. Just as he was about to pass out from holding his breath sparks flew from his hand, turning his automail into a drill.

"It's about damn time!" He laughed to himself as he drilled his way out of his grave. Dirt and wood chips showered over him but he didn't care. He allowed the dirt to fill in the coffin, stepping on the mounds and stepping up further and further, dirt getting into his nose and mouth. He couldn't breathe but he had to get out. Finally, a light shone on his face, grass joining the mix of dirt he was digging around. He let a little more dirt fill out below him and he stepped out of the grave. The sun blinded him as he climbed out of the ground. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. His eyes quickly adjusted and he knew exactly where he was. He knelt down in front of his mothers tombstone, placing a hand to the cool marble.

"Hey mom, I'm finally home." He said was a sad smile on his face. He stood, looking at his own headstone. He shivered. "I can't believe I was even buried. Boy will people get a kick out of this." He looked in the direction of Winry's house. His heart began to flutter as his feet began to drag him in the direction.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I show up on their doorstep." He said to himself as he began walking towards the small house where Winry and Pinako live. He was hoping Al was with them. He missed them so much most days it hurt. He could see the roof in the distance and he quickened his pace, feeling anxious. What if she was angry at him for disappearing? Or worse, what if she had moved on and gotten married? His stomach was in knots as he approached her front door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Every second felt like hours. Every possible scenario passed through his mind. He heard the door knob jingle, and Pinako opened the door. The look on her face was nothing less than completely shocked, she even dropped the pot she was holding on the ground, her mouth open.

"Hey…I'm back." He said, exhaling the breath he didn't know he was holding. Pinako composed herself and rushed to close the door, stepping outside and wrapping her arms around him. He laughed, returning her hug. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"How is this possible? We buried you a year ago." She asked, tears forming in her eyes. Ed laughed quietly, dusting dirt off his filthy burial clothes.

"Yeah I know you did. I had to dig my way out, as you can probably tell." Pinako brushed some dirt of his shoulder, smiling.  
"Well if you didn't die, where did you go?" Ed shrugged.

"Well I found out there is another side to the gate I told you about. I was on the other side. I was trapped in a war torn universe with my father." Pinako nodded, adjusting her glasses.

"And there was no alchemy there im guessing?" She asked.

"None at all, until I found a book by a man named Crowley who claimed he was an alchemist. IT was his methods that got me back here." Pinako nodded.

"I see. It's been quite a year since you disappeared." She said, looking nervously over her shoulder at the door. Ed shuffled nervously.

"So, how are Al and Winry?" Pinako looked down, sadness lacing her voice as she bagan to speak.

"Well, at first they were inconsolable. Winry wouldn't leave the house for days at a time, and Al just wouldn't speak. Even with his body back he couldn't be the same." Ed felt his heart skip a beat.

"Al..got his body back?" He smiled, despite knowing how bad his brother was hurting.

"Yes, but there's a serious problem. You see, about six months after we put your body to rest, Winry and Alphonse…" She was cut off by the door opening. Winry was standing in the doorway, confusion on her face/

"Grandma, whose this?" Ed felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Winry, you know who I am." Just as she was about to answer, footsteps sounded behind her.

"Who Is this? Is he bothering you? I'll make him leave." Al said as he stood next to Winry, an angry look on his face. Ed stepped forward, his heart pounding.

"Winry, Al what's going on It's only been a year." Al's anger began to boil.

Who do you think you are just showing up here?" Ed could heart the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding.

"Al I cant believe this. Its me, Ed, your brother." Al's face grew angrier.

"That's a real sick joke, I don't have a brother!" He shouted as he ran back into the house. Winry turned back to them, tears in her eyes,

"That's really nice. His mother just passed away and here you come, spreading lies. You make me sick." Pinako turned to her, her voice soft.

"Winry, go back in the house. I'll deal with him." Winry took one more look at him before turning and joining Al inside. Pinako turned back to Ed, sadness in her eyes.

"I told you there was an accident. About five months after you were buried, both Al and Winry lost their memories. They think your mother had just passed and in their minds, you don't exist." Ed felt as if his heart was being squeezed by a strong fist. He swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat.

"so they really have no idea who I am." He said. He couldn't believe it. The whole year he was on the other side he thought of no one but them. He turned.

"I'll figure out how to restore their memories. I'll be back tomorrow." Pinako put a hand on his shoulder.

"where will you go?" She asked. Ed shrugged,

"Probably the state alchemist base, I might need to use their library." She nodded, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"Very well, I do hope you can figure it out. I was looking forward to the wedding." She smiled and winked, making Ed laugh.

"Yeah, you and me both. I'll figure it out. I always do when I put my mind to it." Pinako nodded, a smile on her face.

"That's the spirit. Go, before it gets dark." He smiled and began to walk to the train station, his heart heavy. He vowed to himself that he would find a cure to Winry and Al's memory loss. He swore he wouldn't rest until they were both back to normal.


	3. the fog

Chapter 3 – the fog

Ed woke upon the train as the sun began to set. He could see the base plain as day, and prepared to explain himself to some familiar faces. He almost felt anxious as the train pulled into the gates of the base and slowed to a stop. Ed pulled himself up out of his seat and shuffled off the train. He looked around, excitement swelling in his stomach. It didn't take long for him to run into someone he knew.

"Ed? Is that really you?" The woman said. Ed's face lit up.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! It's so good to see you!" He said, wrapping her in a loose hug. She returned the embrace quickly before letting go. He noticed a small bump on her stomach.

"You are pregnant!" He said, his jaw dropping.

"Yes. Six months along. Roy is pretty excited to be a father." She smiled briefly before turning serious again. "How are you here? I was at your funeral."

"I wasn't dead. There was a gate that took me to another world. It took me a year to figure out how to get back."

"I knew you weren't really dead." A voice startled the two from behind.

"Roy! Don't startle me like that." Riza said, frowning. "And don't play genius you were just as sad as the rest of us at his funeral." Roy shrugged.

"Just because I was sad doesn't mean I thought he was dead." He said smugly. Riza frowned.

"You were just in denial."  
"Okay, but my denial wasn't completely wrong was it?" Riza laughed, looking to Ed.

"I guess you got me there." She said with a smile.

"So what brings you to this place? I figured you would want to be with Al." Ed's shoulders dropped.

"That was the original plan." He said, sadly looking down. "But something happened and he doesn't remember who I am." Riza and roy looked at each other, concern in their eyes.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with that strange fog that comes every night." Roy said, scratching his head. Riza nodded, biting her lip.

"fog? What fog?" Ed asked. Roy frowned, deep in thought.

"There has been a mysterious fog blanketing the area for the past few months. We have been searching for the source but so far we have come up empty." Riza nodded, placing a hand to her swollen stomach.

"The fog has been making people lose their mind. after breathing it in. A few people around here have succumbed to madness after being out in it.

"What do you think is causing it?" Ed asked, placing a hand to his chin in thought. Roy shook his head.

"We honestly couldn't tell you. We have been trying to track the source with little success." He said.

"Maybe I need to do a little hunting myself, see what this fog is all about." The two older alchemists exchanged glances before roy put a hand to Ed's shoulder."

"We have masks you can borrow if you decide to go, but be careful, ,don't breathe it in." Ed shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not dying again."

Ed walked through the streets, a thick fog hanging in the air like a blanket. He had been walking for hours but saw no trace of a beast or creature or anything. Just the swirling fog. He sat down by a pool of water, resting his tired legs. He decided he would return to base and try again tomorrow, closer to Winry and Al. He had an aching feeling whatever was creating this mist was close to them. He stood, turning in the direction he had just come from. Then, he felt as if fingers brushed down his neck. He shivered, turning around to look behind him, seeing no one. Then he felt it again.

"Whose there?" He called into the dark. He strained his eyes trying to spot someone in the fog. He felt the cold ghostly fingers again.

"Knock it off!" He yelled, feeling flustered. He quickened his pace, a sudden feeling of dread washing over him.

 _Edward…_ He heard a wispy female voice say. He looked around himself.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. The voice called his name again, this time right in his ear. He jumped, looking behind himself once more. He squinted through the fog, but still saw nothing. Then Roy's words played in his head.

"That's right. This fog makes people lose their minds. I am just imagining it, I've been out here too long." He said to himself as another chill ran down his spine. He laughed at himself for being scared. He felt the fingers on him the whole walk back to the base but ignored them. He would search again tomorrow. He reached the gates, taking one more look behind him.

"I'll find you someday. Hopefully soon." He closed the gate and entered the building. He entered the building, the halls almost vacant. He was going to go up to his room and try to sleep, but he couldn't help but think there was something going on, something more sinister than what he normally believed. The fog had a movement pattern, one he was going to follow. He did notice his hunch may not be just a hunch after all, the fog seemed to swirl around in the direction of Winry's house. He placed a hand to his chin, deep in thought.

"Thinking hard? Or hardly thinking?" Roy said behind him, making him jump. Ed spun around, his heart beating out of his chest.  
"Well I certainly experienced some strange things while I was out there. A woman was calling to me and I felt fingers brushing on my face." Roy nodded.

"Yes, that's what I've been hearing. Shes almost like a siren. Don't follow the voice or you'll be consumed." Ed nodded his head.

"I am going to sleep on it, then tomorrow head out to do some more hunting." Roy grunted in response, turning to walk back into his room. Ed made his way into his room and fell down onto the soft mattress, sighing in exhaustion.

"Yes, I'll find a way to save them. I wont stop until I do."


	4. memento

Chapter 4 –memento

Ed woke up as the sun began to rise. He was anxious to get back to Winry and Al, even if they didn't remember him. It was still so strange to be back. He was waking up to explosions at this time yesterday. He smiled to himself, sitting up in his bed.

"It's good to be home." He said, stretching his arms.

"It's good to have you back!" Roy said in the doorway, startling him.

"Don't scare me like that!: Ed said between breaths. Roy laughed, motioning Ed out the door.

"Come join us for breakfast, you are kind of a legend to the younger recruits." Ed smiled, following Roy down the hallway.

"A legend huh? I don't understand why." Roy smiled down at him.

"Well there's a few reasons. For starters, you are the youngest state alchemist in history. That alone gives them inspiration. Then there is your adventures in looking for the stone and the fact that you took down an entire group of hommuncli. Now we can add coming back from the dead to your badass resume and these hopeful kids will probably wet themselves." Ed nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"But I wasn't dead." He said as they neared the doors to the cafeteria."

"Yeah but they don't know that." Roy laughed, opening the door for Ed. When he entered the room fell silent. He felt his cheeks grow hot as a room full of eyes all landed on him. He swallowed, unaccustomed to the attention. He got his breakfast and sat across from Roy and Riza. He didn't even have a chance to get a bite in his mouth before the questions started.

"Is it true you came back from the dead?" A young boy with glasses asked.

"Are you really missing an arm and a leg?" another asked.

"Can you really do alchemy without a circle?" Ed opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by another voice.

"Obviously he didn't really die, you can't come back from the dead, and he learned that the hard way, hence the reason he is missing an arm and a leg. Now, let the poor guy eat his breakfast in peace." Ed turned his head to find the source of the voice. It was a young, brown haired girl with big, green eyes. She looked strong and confident, and ed could have sworn he had seen her before. She sat down next to him, taking a bite of pancake.

"Ed, this is Lima, our most promising student." Ed turned to her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Lima." He said, extending his hand. She took it, but her face remained serious.

"We met before. Don't you remember? You saved my family from that explosion. I promised to become a state alchemist and save people too, just like you." Ed's mouth fell open.

"Oh yeah! I remember now. You are the same age as Al. You have come so far." She smiled.

"That's right! I've come a long way since then. I've almost reached my goal." Roy smiled, taking a sip of juice.

"Yes. She just needs to take her exam, but unless she fails miserably, she is in." She beamed at Ed, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Reminds me of a young me." She took another bite of pancake, nodding her head.

"How's Al? You ever get his body back?" Ed looked down at his plate.

"Yes, but something happened and he doesn't remember who I am. I'm going there today to try to find the cause." Lima nodded, signaling she was listening,

"Well if you figure it out let me know. I'd love to see him again." She saluted the two senior alchemists and gave Ed a quick hug before departing. Ed looked at the two sitting in front of him.

"She's something, isn't she? Sixteen years old with the skills of someone twice her age." Riza said.

"She reminds me of you Riza. Powerful in mind and body. She will make a great addition to our team." Roy responded. Ed stood, grabbing his tray.

"I should be off, I've got a train to catch." The two alchemists bowed their heads in response.

"Stay safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Roy winked. Ed laughed, shaking his head.

"If I followed that I would end up dead for real."

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when the train reached the station near Winry's house. He swallowed hard as he walked up the path leading to the small house. He had been practicing his story all day, and was positive he had it down. But he said it one more time just to be sure. He raised his fist and knocked on the door, his heart beating in his ears. He heard the doorknob turn

"What are you doing here again? I told you we don't know you." Winry yelled, preparing to slam the door in his face. Ed pulled out his pocket watch.

"Yes, I realize that now. I made a terrible mistake." She went to close the door again, but he stopped her, showing his pocket watch.

"I'm a state alchemist. There have been reports of a beast in the area and I've been sent to deal with it." She nodded up and down, turning around.

"Grandma," She yelled, "That guy7 from yesterday is back." Pinako aqppeared in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"Ah, yes Edward, what brings you back here?" Ed straightened up, trying to look official.

"Well, there have been reports of a beast in the area and I have been sent to scope it out." She nodded.

"Well why don't you come in for tea, that's quite a journey." Winry rolled her eyes and walked into the house, leaving Ed and Pinako outside.

"That's a good excuse. I'm guessing there's some truth to that?" Ed nodded.

"Yeah, there is a fog that has been causing people to lose their minds. I have a feeling the source is around here." Pinako put a hand to her chin, deep in thought.

"I suppose that does make sense. Well come inside and have some tea." Ed entered the house, looking around at the familiar walls. Sitting at the table, he uncomfortably looked at Winry and Al, who looked like they despised him.

"So, your beast comes at night?" Winry asked, scoffing. Ed nodded, taking a sip of tea.

"Yes. Have you noticed a fog in the area by chance?" He asked. Al nodded.

"Every night. You can't even see a foot in front of you." He said. Ed scanned their faces, looking for any sign of remembrance. That's when he spotted it. The large emerald pendant hanging around Winry's neck.

"Nice pendant. Where did you get it?" He asked. Winry picked up the pendant, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I just found it on my bedroom floor and decided to wear it, which is weird because I'm not…"  
"The type of girl who likes jewelry." They both said at the same time. Winry blinked, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"How did you know that?" She asked. Ed shrugged.

"It was a lucky guess." Al laughed.

"See Winry, I told you it was obvious that you were a tomboy." Winry frowned at Al while the two boys laughed.

"You know Al, you and Edward could actually pass off as brothers, You kind of look alike and have the same laugh." Now it was Al's turn to frown.

"Maybe my dad had a kid with someone else."

 _He did, but Al doesn't remember that mess._ Ed thought. "The world may never know." He laughed.

* * *

The sun began to set in the blink of an eye. Ed put the mask on his face, handing one to Al, Winry and Pinako.

"If you need to go out, please wear these. The fog is Dangerous." They all nodded in agreement and Ed stepped out of the house, taking note that the fog was much thicker here than by the base. He looked around where the fog was swirling.

"There it is." He said, putting a hand to his automail and turning it into a sword.

"Did you just use alchemy without a circle? How?" Al yelled from behind him. Ed spun around.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, his voice shaking. "get back inside its dangerous to be out here." Just as he finished his sentence, something hit him in the back, knocking the wind out of him. He spun around, looking in the direction of the spinning fog again. He saw a woman standing there, with long pink hair and matching pink eyes. Stemming behind her was a dozen green tentacles.

"Hello Edward, it's good to finally meet you." Ed automatically recognized the voice.

"You, you're the one who was following me last night." The woman laughed.

"You are correct, and dare I say you are even cuter in person. You may call me memento." She curtsied. Ed frowned, raising his weapon.

"I'm assuming you are the one responsible for Al and Winry's memory loss?" He asked, walking closer o the beast. She laughed,

"Responsible? They created me! Or should I say….YOU created me." She closed the gap between the two. "Their d3espair over losing you is the very reason I stand here." Ed couldn't believe his ears. "Their pain created this monster. He could feel his anger boiling over, and he raised his arm.

"So, if I kill you they will remember me. Consider it done!" He slashed down but she dodged it.

"This anger! I thrive on it!" She cackled, sending a sharp tentacle at him, smacking him across the chest, breaking the skin. He screamed out in pain and jumped back, bringing up his arm to block another tentacle. She shrieked, sending another tentacle sailing his way. He intercepted it, cutting it off in the process. Green blood began to ooze out of the wound. She screeched in pain, grabbing the severed tentacle. Before she had a chance to strike again, a large rock was sent sailing towards her, crashing into her and knocking her back.

"Get away from Edward!" Al yelled, sending another rock sailing towards her. She shrunk back.

"You may have won tonight but don't worry, I'll be back for you." She folded in on herself and disappeared, taking the fog with her. Ed turned back towards the house before falling to his knees, weak from blood loss, Winry ran to him and her and Al helped him to his feet, guiding him into the house.

"Grandma, get a cloth and some warm water. Ed's hurt." They guided him over to a chair.

"Wait, did you just call me Ed?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well that is your name, isn't it?" She said, taking the wet cloth and placing it on his wound.

"Well, yes, but since I came here you have called me Edward. Now tell me, are you remembering anything you didn't remember before?" He asked. She squinted in concentration.

"Well I remember someone breaking something I worked hard on. A lot, and being really upset about it, but I fixed it every time. I can't remember what it was that was broken though." Ed nodded, a smile spreading across his face. So she did remember a little bit. He turned to Al.

"Thanks for having my back out there, you did a great job." Al laughed nervously. Winry looked to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I agree. But it's strange. I've never seen you do alchemy before. I didn't know you could." She said. Al laughed quietly, wringing his hands together.

"I didn't know I could either. But after seeing Ed cut off her nasty tentacle I just kind of…I don't know, knew what to do."

"So, do you remember anything else Al?" Ed could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"Well, other than being able to do alchemy, I remember a suit of armor, but I don't know why." Ed smirked.

 _So, taking off one limb brought a small glimpse of memory back_ He thought. _I'll have their memories back in no time._


	5. Research

Chapter 5 – research

Ed woke up early to sneak out of the small house and go to the train station before anyone was awake. Though Winry and Al recovered part of their memory, his presence might still upset them. He pulled on his jacket, being mindful of the deep wound to his chest. He snuck into the kitchen when a voice startled him.

"Leaving already? And without saying goodbye too." Al said behind him. He turned, looking at his brother.

"I need to return to base and do some research. This is a strange enemy, unlike anything I've seen before." Al nodded, looking down at his feet.

"I know this is probably a weird questi9on, but may I go with you? I feel like I've been there before and knowing that thing is feeding off my memories, I have a feeling I'm not wrong." Ed smiled.

"Well gee Al, I don't know. Are you sure its what you want?" Al shook his head up and down.

"Positive. Maybe I'll remember more if I see it." Ed put his hand on Al's shoulder.

"You better tell Winry goodbye. Knowing her she will be furious if you leave without saying goodbye." Al smiled and turned to wake up Winry. Ed counted the exact seconds down to when she woke up.

"You are going where?" He heard her yell. He cringed, remembering all the times that fury was directed at him.

"I'm just going for today. I want to help get our memories back!" Al said, almost pleading with her. It was almost like old times, he thought to himself. He smiled to himself, Feeling right at home. Al walked out of the bedroom, a grin on his face.

"She's mad, but I am sixteen and she can't tell me what to do!" Ed laughed, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"You sound so much like me at that age it's scary."

* * *

They boarded the train as the sun began to rise. It felt strange to ride on a train again with Al, but he embraced it. He felt close to him once again, even if he still denied he was his brother. He noticed Al's eyes drooping, and a laugh built up in his throat.

"Feeling sleepy Al?" He asked. Al shook his head quickly.

"A little. All this excitement is getting to me." They both laughed as a woman with a cart came by.

"Can I offer you some hot cereal?" Ed felt his stomach growl.

"That sounds nice. Thank you." He said, the woman poured hot water into the bowl of oats, then went to add in milk. Al jumped.

"Wait!" He almost shouted. "He doesn't like milk." Ed looked at his brother in surprise.

 _So he does remember some things_. He thought to himself. He smiled as the woman handed them their bowls and pushed her cart away. They ate in silence for a moment until Al cleared his throat

"I've been thinking a lot since last night." He said, setting his bowl aside.

"What about?" Ed asked, finishing his porridge. Al looked out the window.

"Well, when you came the first time I was really angry, thinking you were lying to me. But now I know my memories were stolen. I guess my question is," He paused a moment, swallowing hard.

"Is what you said true? Are you really my brother?" Ed reached into his pocket, taking out a weathered photo. He handed it to Al, who looked at it with his jaw dropped. The picture was of Al, Ed and their mother.

"This was taken shortly before she died. I really am your brother." Al handed the picture back, shaking his head.

"But we look so young, Mom just died a few months ago." Ed looked him in the eyes.

"No, you just don't remember. Mom has been dead for six years." He saw the tears forming in Al's eyes and began to feel guilty.

"Al, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said. Al shrugged.

"I'm not really upset, more shocked. I just wish I could remember. I keep trying, but I just keep getting glances of a suit of armor. What does that mean?" Ed swallowed, wondering if he should lie or tell the truth.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that? It might be too much to handle right now." He said truthfully. Al nodded.

"I can handle it, just tell me the truth." Ed sucked in a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Well after mom died, we decided to try to bring her back. We failed, and the gate between worlds consumed my arm and leg, and your body. Using the blood from my wounds I bound your soul to a suit of armor." Al sat silently for a moment, and Ed began to worry that he had in fact upset his brother.

"So, If I got my body back, does that mean you got your limbs back too?" Ed shook his head, lifting his sleeve to reveal the shiny metal arm.

"No, when you got your body back I ended up on the other side of the gate I mentioned before. In this realm, I was dead. I was buried next to mom." Al nodded, looking out the window.

"So when we kill this beast I'll remember everything."

"That's what I'm hoping. I'm going to read more on memory loss. Hopefully we can get rid of this Memento." The train approached the gate to the base, and Ed smiled at AL's childlike excitement.

"Now, a lot of people will know you here, just a fair warning." He winked, making AL's smile widen.

"I just wish I could remember." He said as the train slowed to a stop. They stood to make their exit.

"Get ready Al, this place is swimming with teens around your age that know everything about us."

* * *

"Hey, why did you take your suit of armor off?" A teen boy around Al's age asked. Al rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't need it anymore when things around here calmed down. I just didn't feel the need to wear it anymore." He looked to Ed for approval, who returned his look with a smile. A swarm of people surrounded them, all asking questions at once. Ed could see Al getting flustered, so he stepped in.

"I have a question for you now." He shouted over the barrage of questions. All voices went silent as Ed addressed the crowd.

"How do you know about Al's armor?" Everyone was silent, until a familiar voice spoke up.

"You are both in the hall of fame, despite the fact that Al wasn't technically a state alchemist." The girl stepped forward, revealing herself.

"Hey Lima, thanks for that." Ed said as Lima approached them. Al smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Lima was it?" Al extended his hand. She took it, shaking it firmly.

"What brings you out here again?" She asked. Ed motioned her to follow them.

"We are going to the library, to do some research on memory loss. I found the source of the fog. It's a new kind of beast called Memento. She feeds on memories." Lima looked at AL, smiling.

"Is this why he doesn't remember you?" She asked. Ed nodded.

"Yes, I wounded her last night and both him and Winry regained some of their memories."

"So, destroy Memento, and everyone effected will regain some of their memory?" She asked. Ed nodded.

"That's what I'm thinking. Hopefully the library has some information." They turned the corner, the library in sight.

"I'll help you guys look, I'm free this afternoon." Al beamed at her.

"That's very nice of you! I'm sure we could use all the help we can get."

They entered the library and searched the towering shelves. Picking up a stack of books, they sat at a table together and tucked in. It was so silent a pin could be heard if dropped. It was so deafening that when Al spoke up it startled the other two.

"I think I found something." Ed jumped, almost falling out of his chair.

"What did you find?" Al handed him the book.  
"It says here a beast can be created by the despair of others. Once released, it will feed on the pain and grow stronger and stronger until it devours the mind of whoever created it." Ed's jaw dropped.

"So, shes trying to devour you and Winry? Over my dead body." He almost shouted. Lima looked over to him, a spark in her eyes.

"It also says they can act as a siren, going after the person involved in the memories, if they are living anyway." She added. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"So she will come after me? That's so creepy." He shuddered. "Does either of your books explain how to kill it?" Both of the young teens shook their heads.

"It says here the beast is a mythical being and no one has ever encountered one. All the scenarios are hypothetical." Al said. Lima looked to him.

"But you said when you wounded her they got some of their memories back. Maybe you just fight it like a normal beast." Ed stood, stretching out his arms.

"That would be my best guess." He said, yawning.

"Let's get some lunch, we have to be getting back soon if we want to be back by night."  
He turned to Lima. "Would you like to join us? You were a huge help today. I really appreciate it." She smiled, picking up the books.

"Sure, I needed to come here anyway for last minute studying. My test is in a few days." Ed smiled at the young girl.

"We will be here to cheer you on." He said as they exited the library. He felt confident that he would save Al and Winry. He pledged to himself that he would kill the beast.


	6. the siren

Chapter 6- The Siren

Ed and AL said goodbye to Lima and boarded the train. Ed wanted to get back to Winry before nightfall, knowing memento would more than likely show up again. Most of the ride was silent, Al fell asleep almost instantly after they got on the train, Leaving Ed to his thoughts. He wondered if he should tell Winry about their past. She was a lot more bull headed than Al; she probably wouldn't listen to him. Al began to stir as the sun was beginning to set, noticing Ed deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, Yawning. Ed continued to stare out the window as he began to speak.

"I'm just wondering if I should tell Winry about our past. I have a feeling she would get angry, but at the same time I feel like maybe she might somewhat remember. I just don't know what to do." He sighed deeply, Al scratching his head in thought.

"What exactly is your past?" He asked. "Don't tell me you guys were in love." Ed laughed, finally turning away from the window.

"Better, we were going to get married." Al's jaw dropped.

"I couldn't ever imagine Winry getting married." Ed smiled.

"That green necklace she wears is from me. Before our last confrontation with Dante, the woman I told you about earlier, I transmuted it from silver and emeralds. I told her it was my promise to her that when we got back, I'd marry her."

"But you never made it back because you got sucked through the gate when everyone thought you died." Al added in surprise. Ed nodded. "No wonder she doesn't know where it came from."

"Exactly. I don't know if I should tell her or just wait for her to get her memory back." Al put his chin in his hand, deep in thought.  
"Personally, I would wait, you know how she is."

"Yeah, she would probably be mad if I told her now, or think I was being creepy."

"Yeah, fair enough. She's a tough one." Al said, looking out the window. "So does her grandma remember everything?" Al asked. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, she's just pretending so you and Winry didn't get upset. I suppose I don't blame her. She did think I was dead after all." Al quietly laughed.

"Well hopefully we can get rid of Memento so Winry and I can remember. It seems like we had some interesting adventures."

"Interesting is an understatement." Ed said with a shiver. The train pulled into the station and slowed to a stop. Ed and Al lazily lifted themselves out of their seats, shuffling off the train. They walked up the dirt path leading to the small house. Winry was outside getting water out of the well. She smiled and waved to the two boys, carrying the water into the house. Al and Ed followed.

"Welcome back. Figure anything out?" Winry asked with a smile. Ed nodded his head, accepting the mug of tea from Pinako.

"Yes, we found out that the beast was created by intense grief." He said. Al chimed in after that.

"Yeah, she also acts as a kind of siren if the person who caused the pain is still living. Which means she will also go after Ed." Winry almost dropped her mug.

"How about we just kill her and make that bitch pay for eating our memories." Al laughed into his cup.

"Seems like someone is jealous." HE said. Winry frowned at him.

"I am not, I just want my brain to be normal again." She looked to Ed. "I'm going to watch the sunset, care to join me?" Ed smiled, looking at Al. He motioned with his hands for him to follow her outside. Ed stood, following her. The walked outside, sitting on the grassy hill next to her under a willow tree, the perfect spot to view the sunset. The sky was a mix of Pinks, reds and oranges, it was a truly breathtaking sight.

"The sunset looks beautiful here." He commented. "Where I was before you couldn't see anything but fog and gun smoke." Winry turned to him, sadness in her eyes.

"That's awful. How could one live in a world like that? It sounds so depressing." Ed shrugged.

"I don't know, that's why I fought so hard to come back. I can smell fresh air here. And…well…" He stuttered. Winry giggled.

"And what?" She asked, curiosity lacing her voice. Ed swallowed, nervous.

"And you're here. I was gone a year, you and Al never left my mind. I fought so hard to get back here so I could be with you and Al." Winry was silent a moment, staring at the sky.

"I feel terrible because I feel like I had just met you. I know we have some sort of past, but I just don't remember. Sometimes I feel like I do, but I can't think of specifics." Ed put an arm around her in a friendly gesture.

"That's why I'm going to kill Memento. I'll get your memories back and then you can remember what I can't tell you.' Winry smiled, looking into Ed's eyes. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears. Before he could register what was going on, they were leaning into each other slowly. Ed felt nervous, despite the fact that he had kissed Winry before. He cupped his hands around her face, pulling her in to connect their lips. Right as they were about to seal the space between them, a green tentacle slapped the two apart. Winry jumped to her feet, covering her mouth.

"Ed. We need to get the masks." He motioned for her to get in the house as he turned his arm into his signature sword. Memento scowled, raising her tentacles.

"How dare you?" She yelled, walking towards Ed." He raised his weapon. "You are meant to be mine." Ed laughed loudly, taking a step forward.

"In your dreams. You made Winry and Al forget me. I'll never be yours." She screeched, lunging forward with her tentacles raised. Ed lifted his weapon, preparing to block them, but inst3ead of striking at him, she prayed a sweet smelling gas into his face. He shook his head, choking on a cough. When he opened his eyes, he noticed the world was spinning. He took two steps forward, realizing too late he forgot to put his mask on. He stumbled, landing on his knees. Memento smiled, moving in to wrap her tentacles around his body. She lifted him off the ground, holding him in front of her.

"You are mine, Edward Elric." He mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open. His head lolled to the side. She pulled him closer to her, turning and walking away with her prize. She only took a few steps when something hit her across the back. She spun, dropping Ed's disoriented form on the ground. Winry was standing on the porch, a homemade bazooka in her hands. She loaded the hand held cannon once again, hitting Memento square in the chest.

"Want some more Memento?" She yelled/ Memento lunged towards Winry, tentacles outstretched in front of her. Just as they were about to strike Winry, Al ran out, transmuting two spikes, successfully severing two tentacles. Memento jumped back.

"You may have won tonight, but don't think you have beaten me. Edward will be mine and you will be consumed." She curtsied, disappearing into a puff of pink smoke.


	7. Ed's Madness

Chapter 7 – Ed's Madness

"Get him inside. Hurry!" Winry yelled, helping Al hoist him up and drag him into the house. He was babbling incoherently, blood coming out of his nose. She laid him down on the couch. Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead. She wiped it away with a cloth. His face contorted in pain, and he jumped up, grabbing Winry's arms. He looked terrified.

"Memento." He simply said. Winry looked to Al.

"What are we going to do? What if he succumbs to the gas?" Al looked at Ed, worry written on his face.

"I think I know who might be able to help, but I wouldn't be able to go until tomorrow." Winry looked back at Ed, moving his hands off his forehead. He shivered. Pinako walked into the room, gasping when she saw Ed's crippled form on the couch.

"What on earth happened?" She asked. Al stood, looking to the older woman.

"Ed wasn;t wearing his mask and she blasted him right in the face with a weird pink gas. He's almost unresponsive." Pinako looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

"What will you do?" She asked.

"I'm going to the state alchemy base again. They have a cure for the madness." Ed closed his eyes, seemingly falling asleep. Winry exhaled, patting his head with the wash cloth again. She turned to Al.

"Go get some rest. You have an early morning." He nodded, Standing up. He looked over to Ed.

"Hang in there brother." He shuffled into his room. Winry pulled a chair up next to the couch and sat, putting her hand in his.

"This just seems so familiar. I can't wait to destroy memento so I can remember what you won't tell me." Ed response was a tremor that shook his entire body. She sadly smiled, shaking her head. She laid her head back, dozing off, his hand still held in hers.

* * *

Ed walked down a dark tunnel, with no end in sight. He had his arms out in front of him, his eyes unadjusted to the dark. He heard a womans laugh behind him, but he saw no person. He quickened his pace, but the voice followed him. He felt as if he was running through cobwebs, he frantically brushed at his face but felt nothing there. A deep red light appeared in the distance and Ed began to run, thinking it was the exit. The light got closer and closer, but he continued to run. In no time at all he reached the red light, which exploded around him. He was temporarily blinded as the low red light turned into a bright white light. He shielded his eyes with his arm the white overpowering. His eyes began to adjust, so he lowered his arm to take in to his surroundings. He looked around but saw nothing. He heard the female voice once again, this time directly behind him. He turned, and his heart fell into his stomach. Winry was behind him, but something seemed off. She looked like herself, but she was swaying in a very inhuman way. She walked up to him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Finally, we can be alone." She said, snuggling her head into his chest. Ed stood straight.

"What do you mean Winry? What's going on?" She looked up to him, her eyes closed. He looked down, his gut telling him something was wrong.

"Winry, where's Al?" She giggled.

"Oh Edward, don't be so dense. Al is at our house, watching the kids." Ed backed away from her.

"You aren't Winry." She frowned, stepping closer to him.

"Why on earth would you say that? It's me. Can't you see?" Ed shook his head, putting more distance between him and Winry.

"That's easy. Winry calls me Ed." She opened her eyes, an angry pink hue replaced her normal blues. She raised her arms in the air, tentacles sprouting behind her. She grabbed Ed by the wrists, turning him around. Ed felt his heart stop. There was a giant, dead tree sprouted behind him. On the branches, both Al and Winry were impaled, blood coming from their mouths, and more blood pooling underneath them. Al lifted his head, staring at Ed with cold, dead eyes.

"Why did you abandon us brother? Don't you care about us?" Ed felt the color drain from his face. He shook his head, blinking a few times as if to clear his vision.

"I haven't, I'm right here. I'll get you down." He traid yanking his arm out of the beasts tentacles, but she tightened her grip.

"Let me go!" He yelled, struggling against the strong tentacle. Memento laughed, pulling Ed closer to her.

"Forget them. They are your past. You don't need them and they went plenty of time without you. Now, come and join me, give in to your desire and into me. You can feel true bliss once you have let the past go." Winry groaned in pain, lifting her head to stare into Ed's eyes.

"Please, don't go. It hurts…so much." Ed felt the tears beginning to form in his eyes. The tree began to slowly disappear, Al and Winry crying out in pain. Ed frantically fought against his restraints, trying to run to them.

"No, please! Don't go! I'll save you!" Ed shouted. As soon as the tree disappeared, he was released from his restraints. He fell to his knees, tears hitting the ground.

"Please…don't go…"

* * *

"Winry no!" Ed yelled, bolting up on the couch and startling Winry awake. She looked over to Ed through half lidded eyes, sleep clinging to her.

"Ed?" She asked, placing a hand to his forehead. "You are burning up." She took the towel from the bucket of water and placing it to his forehead, dabbing the sweat up. He reached out, grabbing her wrist.

"P…please…" He stuttered, looking at her with wide eyes, almost seeing into her soul. "Don't go." She looked down on him sadly. "Stay with me Winry." She slid her hand down into his, squeezing it lightly.

"I'm right here Ed. I'm not going anywhere." A slight smile spread across his lips.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." Winry's other hand shot to her mouth.

 _Why would I say that?_ She thought to herself. She felt his hand squeeze around hers, and her heart began to flutter.

"What's going on with you Winry?" She asked herself, looking at the man sleeping before her. "You don't really love this man, dop you? It's all so sudden."  
"You two were to be married you know." Pinako said, startling her. She turned to look at her grandmother,

"Married? To him? But…how?" She stuttered. Pinako sat next to her, putting her hand in her lap.

"Yes. You two were always close, even in childhood. When him and Al left to find the philosophers stone you were devastated, but Ed always made sure to come and visit. Before he left on their last quest, he made you that pendant as a promise to you that when he returned he would take your hand in marriage. Of course I approved, I wouldn't have been able to choose a better husband for you than him." Winry could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"I just can't believe it. I wish I could remember. I knew after our initial fight with Memento that some sort of feelings were coming back to me, but I didn't think it went that far. Grandma…we need to kill her. As soon as shes dead, I'll honor that promise. I'll become Mrs. Elric." Pinako smiled, patting her grand daughters thigh.

"Take him into your room so you can both get some sleep." Winry nodded, tugging Ed off the couch, guiding him into her room. She laid him on the bed, slowly crawling in next to him, putting her head on his chest. He seemed to be at peace when they were touching, and she slowly felt sleep begin to consume her once more.

"Don't worry Ed…we will save you before its too late."


End file.
